five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights in Bloons
'''Five Nights in Bloons '''is a FNAF Fangame, with the Bloons Towers. PLOT: It's been a long time since Mike worked at Freddy's, but a new place has opened! Things seem VERY, VERY familiar to Mike. Two closeable doors with lights, cameras, and most importantly, animatronics that hunt the Night Guards. Equipped with his familiar things and a camo set, Mike is ready to defend himself for 5 more nights! ANIMATRONICS: Dart Monkey: He'll walk to the office from the right hall, close the door on him to make him exit. He'll become active at Night 3. Camo won't work on him, because he has the Enhanced Eyesight upgrade. He is the replacement of Freddy for this game, so he'll get you when the power goes out! His Power on jumpscare is him throwing a red dart at you and his Power out jumpscare is the same as Freddy's. In the game, he looks exactly the same as the original, but he wears a red cap. Boomerang Monkey: He'll walk to the office from the right hall too! He may get distracted and go to the Kitchen, but he'll be heard in there by the banging of pots and pans. Close the door on him to make him go back to his stage. He'll become active at Night 1. He's the replacement for Chica in this game. His jumpscare involves him throwing a Red or Brown Boomerang at you. He looks the same as the original, but his outfit has reversed colors. Ice Monkey: He'll slowly walk to the office from the left hall. Why does he move so slow? He's always cold! Close the door on him to make him go back to the stage, where he stays most of the time. He may get distracted and go to the Backstage or Storage Closet, whichever is closer. He'll become active at Night 1. While he can't teleport, He's the replacement of Bonnie in this game. His Jumpscare involves him kicking a HUGE ice block at you. He looks the same as the original, but is wearing a green cap. Ninja Monkey: He'll stay in his cove, waiting for the right moment to strike. Watching him will delay his attack time. When the clock reaches 1/4 of the attack time, he'll peek out a tiny bit. When the clock hits 1/2 of the attack time, he'll peek out a bit more. When the clock hits 3/4, he'll prepare for his attack, causing the music when you let the music box run out in FNAF2 to play. Watching him in this state will cause his attack time to increase at 1.5x speed, instead of 1.0x speed. When the clock hits his attack time, he'll run at you at Foxy's Speed! Camo won't work on him. He'll become active at Night 2. He is the replacement for Foxy in this game. His jumpscare involves him leaping at you. He looks like the original, no changes ???: Will appear in the office in random intervals, look at the cameras to make it leave. Its Jumpscare Crashes the game, so it is speculated to be the replacement for Golden Freddy, so it is called "Golden Dart Monkey". His jumpscare is a close-up of him. He is just a golden recolor of Dart Monkey, but wears a purple cap instead of a red one. GAME OVER SCREEN: The Game Over screen is the backstage camera, with the EndoSkeleton being replaced by a Freddy Suit Suit, with a blue cap rather than the top hat. EXTRAS: 1. Dart Monkey 2. Ice Monkey and Boomerang Monkey 3. Ninja Monkey 4. ??? 5. Mike 6. Phone Guy (Unused) Calls: The Calls are made by the actual towers from Bloons, except for the last one, which is Golden Freddy/Fredbear. Night 1: "Hello? You there? Oh, hey there! I'm Dart Monkey, and I'll be your guide for this night. Now, concerning your safety from the animatronics, your first way is to close the doors. But the Ice Monkey and Boomerang Monkey animatronics may attempt to open the doors. In that case, we've supplied you with a Camo Set, which will allow you to be undetected by Ice Monkey and Boomerang Monkey. They can't pop what they can't see! (Laughter) Anyway, There's also some cameras you have. Watch your power though, or animatronic me will get you. Also, they think that you are one of those endoskeletons without its costume. And that's against the rules here, so they'll uh...try to stuff you inside a...I believe it's a Freddy Suit. I've never seen what Freddy looks like though. Anyway, end of call. Good Night!" - Dart Monkey, Night 1 Night 2: "Hello? Are you there? Oh, hello there! I'm Ice Monkey, and I'll be your guide on this night. I'm not gonna talk as long as Dart Monkey because the animatronics become more active the longer somebody takes the shift. Oh, ever noticed the cove? I think something is in there too. When I last checked, a Ninja Monkey Animatronic was there. I think he will be here tonight. If you see him preparing to strike, close the door, he can see you even in camo! That's no good! Anyway, end of call. Good Night." - Ice Monkey, Night 2 Night 3: TBACategory:Games